mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
PomPom
|release date = 2012-09-12 |release version = 1.0.2 |available = Level 7 |island(s) = Air, Earth, Gold, Shugabush, Tribal, Composer |beds required = 3 |element1 = Air |element2 = Earth |element3 = Cold |class = Natural |size = 2 x 2 |breeding = + Tweedle and Drumpler + Noggin and Pango + Mammott and Cybop |breeding time = |enhanced time = |likes = |buying price gem = 50 |buying price gem 2 = Shugabush: 500 |selling price coin = 22,000 |placement xp = 11,000 |rare version = |epic version = |dawn of fire version= |composer version = }} Description The PomPom is a pink furry humanoid creature with pink pompoms. Its legs, arms, and feet are peach with orange stripes, and on its legs it has pink fur resembling leg warmers. Its "hair" is tied into two pigtails at the sides of its head and it has a tuft of pink sticking out at the top. It looks and behaves much like a human cheerleader. When this monster is idle, it stays in tempo by marching in place and periodically jumping in cheer. Song Audio sample: The PomPom Monster's contribution to an island's song is a high-spirited cheer that adds to the melody, and differs by island: * Air Island — Hey Nana, Hey Nana, Hey Nana, Hey Na, Hey, Low! * Earth Island — Yippitie Yay, Yippitie Yo, Yippitie Yay Yippitie Yay Yippitie Yo Yo. * Gold Island — Yippitie Yay, Yippitie Yay, Yippitie Yay; Yippitie Yay, Yippitie Yay, Yippitie Yo / Yo yo yo yo nana, yo yo yo yo yay. * Shugabush Island — Gimmie Wop, Gimmie Wop, Gimmie Wop Gimmie Wop Gimmie Wop Wop. * Tribal Island — Come on let's go! Come on, come on let's go! * Composer Island --- Hey! * Memory Game –– Low! * On Tribal Island, The song varies by language Breeding The PomPom Monster can be bred using monsters that combine to provide all the elements of Air, Earth and Cold. Possible combinations: * + Tweedle and Drumpler * + Noggin and Pango * + Mammott and Cybop Because Tweedle and Drumpler take much less time to hatch than both Pango and Cybop, the first combination will provide more breeding opportunities in the same time period (on average). On Shugabush Island, the PomPom must either be purchased with diamonds or teleported from any other island it is found on (not including Gold) once it reaches level 15. Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Likes |Fwog|7| |Dandidoo|9| |Shugarock|9| |Directions to Nowhere|9||Bottomless Pit|18||Toob|10| }} Used in Breeding Wublin Egg Consumption Celestial Egg Consumption Strategy Name Origin The name "PomPom" references the colorful pompoms in the monsters' hands. Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. Costumes Spooktacle PomPom Spooktacle 2013.png|Spooktacle 2013 - 2014 PomPom Spooktacle 2015.png|Spooktacle 2015 - 2019 On October 24th, 2013, The PomPom disguised itself as a green alien. It has blue limbs, with antennae instead of pigtails and eyes on it's pom-poms. This outfit was repeated for the 2014 season. For the 2015 season, the PomPom turned red and its skeletal system was visible, with black and white arms, spikier pompoms and a skull resembling those used on the Day of the Dead on it's face. This outfit was repeated for every subsequent season. Notes * PomPom is often thought to be spelled "Pom-Pom". * The PomPom's liking of red food is probably a reference to the South American bird Scarlet Ibis, which gets its bright red color from the red shrimps that compose its diet. The same is true of flamingoes. * The PomPom is also shown in the game My PomPom, released on November 12th 2014. * It is the only Triple-Element monster which can be brought to more than 3 islands (other than the natural islands and Gold Island). Shugabush Island is the fourth. * The correct spelling of the monster's name is "PomPom", not "Pompom", though it's sometimes hard to tell the difference because of the fonts used by the games. Messages from BBB on social media use the bicapitalized ("CamelCase") form pretty consistently. * Usually, the PomPom's top row of teeth are hidden, but on Earth Island the PomPom occasionally shows a full smile. * PomPom was the first ever monster to speak English (unless you count Shugabush's "Yeah, yeah, yeah!" as English"). * The PomPom uses English words rather than its normally obscure vocalizations on Tribal Island ("Come On Let's Go"). In My Singing Monsters: Dawn of Fire, it uses English words on the Continent ("Hey Everybody, Hey Lets Go") and on Cloud Island ("Shake It To The Left --- Shake It To The Right" etc.) * The "Yippie Yay" as heard from Earth Island appears in some of My Singing Monster's Facebook posts. * This is the only Triple-Element natural with the element air that sings (not including the ones in Dawn of Fire). However, the Congle sings on the Tribal Island, coincidentally with the PomPom. * It is not known for sure whether PomPoms carry pompoms or if the pompoms are their own tufts. In this Facebook link, it shows a PomPom carrying a letter from Hoola, showing PomPom with a pompom as it holds the letter. However, the game My PomPom with the mini-game "the juggling game" shows the PomPom with bare hands. * The PomPom has 7 look-alikes so far: Rare Pompom, Epic Pompom, Hoola, Rare Hoola, Epic Hoola Sooza, and Rooba. * A plushie version of the PomPom is available in Amazon, as seen in this link. More information about the PomPom can be seen on that same link too. * The nickname choice of Buffy is a reference to the original Buffy the Vampire Slayer film, where the titular character was a cheerleader. Category:Monsters Category:Air Category:Earth Category:Cold Category:Triple Element Monsters Category:Gold Island Category:Shugabush Island Category:Air Island Category:Earth Island Category:Mirror Islands Category:Composer Island Category:Tribal Island Category:Natural Monsters